Take a walk with me
by Rainbow-Flower
Summary: ONESHOT! Pairing: LE/JP. Lily hat sich verändert, ihr Freunde erreichen sie schon lange nicht mehr. Sie will allein sein. Sie will Antworten. Aber auf was? Schafft sie es, die Mauer der Einsamkeit wieder einzureißen?


-Take A Walk With Me-

James atmete noch einmal tief durch bevor er die Bibliothek betrat.  
In seiner Hand hielt er ein kleines in Silber gehülltes Päckchen.  
Es schien liebevoll verpackt worden zu sein, wenn auch nicht besonders ordentlich.  
Suchend blickten sich seine tiefbraunen Augen um.  
Als sie gefunden hatten was sie suchten ging er zaghaft auf sein Ziel zu.  
Lilys roter Haarschopf war nicht schwer zu finden.  
Sie verbarg sich hinter einem Stapel Bücher.  
Als James an sie herantrat räusperte er sich vorsichtig.  
„Hey.", sagte er in einem außergewöhnlich sanftem Ton und fuhr sich noch einmal unsicher durch die Haare.  
„Hau ab, Potter!", fuhr Lily ihn an, ohne aufzublicken.  
Diese Kälte in ihrer Stimme verunsicherte ihn.  
„Ähm...weißt du, ich wollte dich wirklich nicht stören...", flüsterte er ihr sanft zu.  
„Zu spät würd ich sagen. Also verzieh dich!", Lily blickte auf bei diesen Worten.  
James Herz zog sich zusammen als er in ihre Augen sah.  
Diese stolzen, einst so glanzvollen funkelnden Augen, sie waren so leer.  
Nichts schien diese Leere füllen zu können.  
„Ich bin gleich wieder weg...ich dachte nur, du würdest heut Abend vielleicht gern, ich mein wir haben...-", begann James nun zu stottern verunsichert dadurch das er nichts fand in ihren Augen, außer Kälte.  
„Du denkst? Was ganz neues! Jetzt verzieh dich endlich. Du nervst."  
Lily wandte den Blick wieder ihren Büchern zu.  
Für sie war das Gespräch beendet.  
„Ok, ähm...ich wollte dir auch nur das hier geben."  
Er stellte das kleine Päckchen vorsichtig auf den Bücherstapel der vor ihr stand.  
„Happy Birthday.", fügte er vorsichtig hinzu, mit traurigem Blick nahm er seine Augen von ihr und ging hinaus.  
Lily blickte auf, sah auf das kleine Päckchen in seiner silbernen Ummantelung das vor ihr stand.  
Wie es funkelte und glitzerte.  
Es verhöhnte sie, so wie es da stand.  
Wütend stand sie auf und warf es in den nächsten Papierkorb auf ihrem Weg hinaus aus der Bibliothek.  
Hier würde sie momentan sowieso keine Ruhe mehr finden.  
Beladen mit ihren Büchern erreichte sie Minuten später den Schlafsaal der Mädchen.  
Als sie das Zimmer betrat erblickte sie auch schon Alice, die auf ihrem Bett saß und sofort ein liebevolles Lächeln aufsetzte.  
Lily stöhnte leise auf, verdrehte die Augen und setzte sich auf ihr Bett, ohne Alice auch nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.  
„Hi.", begann Alice vorsichtig und sichtlich verunsichert, wie sie sich verhalten sollte.  
Da Lily keine Reaktion zeigte sprach sie einfach weiter: „ Weißt du, ich hab ein Geschenk für dich. Ich hoffe es gefällt dir. Ich-"  
Lily hatte genervt ihre Bücher auf ihrem Bett ausgebreitet und drehte Alice nun den Rücken zu.  
„Ich stell es einfach hier hin, du kannst es ja aufmachen...oder auch nicht, wie du magst."  
„Oder auch nicht", raunzte Lily.  
„Wir wollten am Wochenende vielleicht eine kleine Geburtstagsfeier für dich machen...das wäre doch bestimmt schön... wir könnten natürlich auch heut Abend noch ein wenig zusammensitzen...außer du willst noch lernen, ich will dich natürlich nicht-"  
„Nerven?", ergänzte Lily und sah Alice nun abschätzend an.  
„Super, du weißt ja wo die Tür ist."  
Nun drehte Lily Alice wieder den Rücken zu, diese ließ traurig den Kopf hängen und verließ das Zimmer.  
Seit Monaten spielten sich solche oder ähnliche Szenen schon ab.  
Die meisten ihrer Freunde hatte Lily schon vergrault.  
Sie wollte einfach nur allein sein, ohne alle.  
Langsam ging sie die Treppe hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum.  
Es waren kaum Schüler da.  
Schnell schritt sie hindurch und verschwand durch das Portraitloch.  
Dabei lief sie, sehr zu ihrem Missfalle,n auch noch Remus in die Arme, auch er lächelte sie an.  
„Na Geburtstagskind!", sagte er strahlend „wo willst du hin?"  
Hinter Remus bogen jetzt Alice und James um die Ecke.  
Missbilligend musterte Lily sie und ließ sie mit einem eisigen „Weg von euch", stehen.  
Ihr Weg führte sie hinauf auf den höchsten Turm Hogwarts.  
Den Astronomieturm. Sie ging ans Geländer und blickte hinunter.  
Plötzlich hörte sie Schritte hinter sich und fuhr herum.  
„Black. Was willst du denn hier? Mir auch auf die Nerven gehen? Mir ein mitleidiges Lächeln schenken? Oder mich versuchen aufzumuntern? Oder einfach nur nerven?"  
Sirius lachte auf.  
Der Wind wehte heftig und blies ihm die Haare aus dem Gesicht.  
Auch er ging ans Geländer, beugte sich leicht nach vorn und sah in die Tiefe.  
„Was denn Evans, willst du springen?", neckte er sie.  
„Denkst du, du könntest mich abhalten, wenn du wolltest?", fauchte sie ihn an.  
Sirius lächelte weiter. Es wahr kein liebevolles oder mitleidiges lächeln, es war spöttisch und hohl.  
„Ich würde dich nicht abhalten. Warum auch? Spring, wenn du es tun wolltest."  
Sirius Worte trafen Lily, sie wusste nicht einmal warum, es konnte ihr egal sein.  
„Was soll das? Ist das irgendeine Taktik?", fragte sie ihn irritiert.  
„Nein, die Wahrheit. Du würdest alles leichter machen. Keine Angst, von mir wirst du kein mitleidiges Lächeln mehr sehen. Auch nichts nettes mehr hören. Ich werd dich nicht weiterhin mit Samthandschuhen anfassen. Also tu uns allen einen gefallen, da dir sowieso an niemandem anderes als an dir etwas liegt. Spring."  
Er stieß sich vom Geländer ab und ging.  
Lily blickte ihm ungläubig nach und sah dann wieder hinunter.  
Es würde sie doch sowieso keiner vermissen.  
Sie blickte zum Himmel hinauf.  
Die Sterne funkelten unglaublich klar heut Nacht.  
Sie wollte doch bloß Antworten. Antworten.  
Noch lange stand Lily dort oben, ohne Regung. Sie stand einfach nur da.  
Als sie am nächsten Morgen im Unterricht saß, spürte sie die Müdigkeit in ihren Knochen.  
Ihr Körper war wie taub.  
Sie legte ihren Kopf vorsichtig auf die Tischplatte, eigentlich wollte sie nur noch schlafen , um hier endlich zu verschwinden.  
Sie wollte weg...einfach weit weg von diesem schrecklichen Ort.  
Erschrocken öffnete sie wieder die Augen.  
Sie war wohl eingeschlafen und das mitten im Unterricht.  
Hastig blickte sie sich um. Der Klassenraum war leer. Alle waren weg.  
Wie konnte das sein? Warum hatte man sie einfach hier gelassen?  
Schnell sprang sie auf, rannte hinaus auf den Gang. Sie lief an ein paar jüngeren Schülern vorbei. Es musste Mittagszeit sein. Lily steuerte auf die große Halle zu stieß die Tür auf, doch auch hier war alles leer.  
Was sollte das? War das irgendein krankes Versteckspiel?  
Schnell lief sie in den Raum in dem sie Unterricht haben müsste, doch auch hier, niemand. Hinter ihr fiel vorsichtig die Tür ins Schloss.  
Sie schoss herum.  
Dort stand ein junges Mädchen, ein paar Jahre jünger vielleicht als sie.  
Das Mädchen hatte langes braunes Haar, das leicht gewellt war.  
Ihre Augen waren so braun wie Haselnüsse.  
„Was-Wo?...Wer bist du?", fragte Lily verdutzt.  
Das Mädchen lächelte, sie kannte dieses Lächeln...woher kannte sie dieses lächeln bloß?  
Die Braunhaarige stieß sich lässig von der Wand ab, öffnete die Tür und ging.  
Auf der Schwelle drehte sie sich noch einmal um und blickte Lily an.  
Mit einem Nicken bedeutete sie ihr, ihr zu folgen und verschwand.  
Lily rannte ihr nach. Sie war verdammt schnell.  
Am Ende des Ganges hatte sie sie jedoch eingeholt.  
„Hey!", fuhr sie sie an.  
Doch sie erhielt keine Reaktion.  
„Hey! Bleib stehen!", Lily packte sie am Handgelenk.  
Das braune Paar Augen funkelte sie an.  
„Ich hab gefragt, wer du bist?", fauchte Lily jetzt.  
Wieder grinste das Mädchen.  
„Wer ich bin?", fragte sie spöttisch und sah Lily kampflustig an.  
„Wer BIST du?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage.  
Lily blickte sie verdutzt an.  
„Ich bin Lily Evans. Vertrauensschülerin. Ich bin eine Gryffindor. Du bist in einem unteren Jahrgang, oder?"  
Lily musterte sie noch einmal ausgiebig, sie musste jünger sein, jedenfalls sah sie so aus.  
Sie trug einen schwarzen Minirock mit einem braunen Oberteil.  
Sehr sommerlich dafür, dass der Herbst schon längst eingeleitet war.  
„Ich hab dich nicht nach deinen Rollen gefragt Lily, sondern wer du bist!", entgegnete sie ihr, wandte sich ab und ging weiter zielstrebig durch die Gänge.  
Irgendwas kam Lily hier seltsam vor.  
„Ich hab dich hier noch nie gesehen.", fragte sie das unbekannte Mädchen nun misstrauisch.  
„Die Frage ist: hättest du, wenn du könntest!", erwiderte sie ohne ihre Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln.  
Was sollte das nun wieder heißen? Wieso lief sie eigentlich diesem Mädchen hinter her? Sollte sie nicht lieber ihre Klasse suchen?  
„Was willst du überhaupt von mir?", rief Lily ihr zu und blieb stehen.  
Die Kleine drehte sich zu ihr um, wieder grinste sie, dieses überhebliche, siegessichere Grinsen.  
Sie legte die Stirn in falten und warf Lily ein „Du läufst mir doch hinterher!" an den Kopf.  
Das war lächerlich.  
Lily drehte sich um und ging kopfschüttelnd in die andere Richtung.  
Sie ging die Treppe zur Halle hinunter, lief dann aber doch nach draußen.  
Sie rennt doch nicht wie eine Doofe einem kleinen Gör hinterher.  
Außerdem würde sie schon genug Ärger wegen der ganze Sache bekommen, schließlich hatte sie einige Stunden verpasst, so schien es, ohne triftigen Grund.  
Sie wusste es ja nicht einmal selbst.  
Erst mal musste sie sich beruhigen, doch als sie zu ihrem Lieblingsbaum ging, erschrak sie. Da saß schon jemand.  
Nein, nicht irgendjemand! Da saß jemand, der aussah wie sie.  
Das war sie!  
Erschrocken riss sie die Augen auf.  
Was sollte das alles?  
Sie kniff die Augen zusammen, hoffend das, wenn sie sie wieder öffnete dort nicht mehr sie sitzen würde.  
Vorsichtig öffnete sie ein Auge und dann das andere, sie war weg, einfach weg.  
Ok, ganz ruhig.  
Hinter sich vernahm sie ein lautes Gähnen, hastig drehte sie sich um und blickte wieder in ein gelangweiltes paar brauner Augen.  
„Du schon wieder!", keifte sie das immer noch unbekannte Mädchen an, was herzhaft gähnte.  
„Was soll das hier alles?", fragte Lily mit einem leichten Anflug von Panik in der Stimme.  
„Was soll was?", ließ die Kleine scheinheilig verlauten und fläzte sich ins Gras.  
Als sie Lilys wütenden Gesichtsausdruck sah, hob sie abwehrend die Hände.  
„Ok, ok! Kein Grund auszurasten. Du wolltest Antworten. Bitte, das ist deine Chance welche zu kriegen."  
Genüsslich lehnte sie sich nun an den Baum.  
„Mach dich mal locker. Setz dich.", sagte sie nun und klopfte auf den Platz neben sich im Gras.  
Lily verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Ist das irgend so ein Spiel von Alice oder den anderen?", fordert sie nun zu wissen.  
„Spiel? Keine Ahnung. Ich denke nicht. Aber da kommt Alice grad.", das Mädchen deutete aufs Schlossportal.  
Na wenigstens konnte sie jetzt jemanden nach den Notizen des Unterrichts fragen und war nicht mehr auf diesen kleinen Klugscheißer unter dem Baum angewiesen.  
Also rannte sie auf Alice zu.  
„Hey! Kann ich deine Notizen haben? Warum habt ihr mich schlafen lassen?", sprach sie Alice an.  
Doch diese ging einfach an ihr vorbei, ohne sie auch nur anzusehen, ohne den Hauch einer Reaktion.  
Was sollte das wieder?  
Lily setzte sich wieder in Gang und holte Alice ein, die sich ans Ufer des Sees setzte.  
„Bist du sauer?", fragte Lily ihre beste Freundin nun genervt.  
Alice sah auf, ihr Blick war traurig, doch sie sah sie nicht an, sondern sah durch sie hindurch. Lily drehte sich und verfolgte ihren Blick.  
Das war nicht wahr! Dort kam sie, Lily (!) jetzt aus dem Schloss.  
Lily versuchte es noch einmal mit Augen zusammen kneifen und langsam öffnen.  
Doch diesmal half es nichts.  
Schnell spurtete sie zu der Kleinen unter dem Baum.  
„Ok. Das ist nicht mehr witzig! Was geht hier ab?", die Kleine hatte die Augen geschlossen und öffnete nun eins gelangweilt.  
„Ach, du bist es. Hast es wohl geschnallt."  
„Was geschnallt? Ich mein, was läuft hier?"  
Lily blickte immer wieder zur anderen Lily die mit Büchern bewaffnet auf den Rand des Waldes zu lief.  
„Ok, wenn ich hier bin, wer ist dann da drüben in meinem Körper?", wollte sie wissen.  
Die Angesprochene schlug nun beide Augen auf und schmunzelte.  
„Die Frage mag ich. Sagen wir einfach, wir haben dich auf Autopilot gestellt", antwortete sie keck.  
„Warum bin ich hier und nicht da?", Lily deutete auf die Rothaarige die sich unter den Bäumen am Waldrand mit ihren Büchern ausbreitete.  
„Du hast gesagt, `es kümmert eh niemanden`, wenn du nicht mehr da bist. Du warst es leid." Kam es trocken von ihrem gegenüber.  
„Aber, wieso? Ich meine, bin ich tot?", ihre Stimme zitterte nun leicht.  
„Bist du´s? Ich mein, bist du es nicht schon lange? Du hast aufgegeben. Du hast aufgehört zu kämpfen. Du bist doch schon längst nichts weiter als eine leere Hülle. Was macht es da noch für einen Unterschied?"  
Ihre braunen Augen durchbohrten Lily, als könnten sie bis auf den Grund ihrer Seele blicken.  
„Ich ...ich ...ich weiß nicht", das Zittern in ihrer Stimme wurde stärker.  
Tränen schossen ihr plötzlich in die Augen.  
„Ich denk nicht, dass ich aufgegeben hab...ich...", langsam wurde sie panisch, dieses Gefühl kam an die Oberfläche es viel schwer, es zu unterdrücken.  
„Und wie nennst du es dann?", fordernd blickte die Kleine sie aus ihren warmen Augen an. „Du hast eine Mauer um dich errichtet. Das war ja am Anfang noch ganz witzig. Aber nun ist es nur dein Stolz, der dich sie nicht wieder einreißen lässt. Warum lässt du niemanden an dich heran? Denkst du, du bist die Einzige der es schlecht geht? Die mal etwas schreckliches durchgemacht hat?"  
„Nein! Aber es interessiert sich doch eh niemand wirklich dafür. Nicht heutzutage. Da ist es doch allen egal, wie es dem anderen geht. Die Welt hört sich nicht auf zu drehen, kapierst du das?", langsam gewann Lily ein bisschen mehr ihrer Fassung zurück.  
„Ach ja? Deine Welt nicht, nein, aber die der Menschen, die sich um dich sorgen. Für sie bleibt die Welt immer eine kleines bisschen mehr stehen, für sie wird es immer ein kleines bisschen schrecklicher, wenn du wieder einmal nicht reden willst, sie anschreist oder rumkommandierst", entgegnete die Braunhaarige taff.  
„Da ist aber niemand, nicht für mich."  
Lily senkte den Blick. Ihre gegenüber lachte laut auf.  
„Oh, du armes Mädchen. Bist ganz allein auf der Welt. Erzähl nicht so einen Dreck Lily. Du weißt es, du weißt es ganz genau!", schrie sie nun, „Sieh sie dir doch an!", schrie sie noch lauter und ging auf eine kleine Gruppe zu, die nur wenig entfernt im Gras saß.  
Lily folgte ihr und musste erkennen, dass dort Alice, James, Sirius und Remus saßen.  
Alle hatten sie die Köpfe gesenkt.  
Jeder schien in seine andere Gedankenwelt versunken zu sein.  
„Sie halten zu dir. Kümmern sich um dich. Bemühen sich um dich. Aber die große Lily Evans ist ja um so viel besser als sie. Oh, mein Gott sie hat ihre Mutter verloren, ihre Schwester ist ja so gemein zu ihr und ach, oh je, sie stammt von Muggeln ab. Du bist echt zu bemitleiden." Spottend hob das Mädchen die Augenbraue und sah Lily nun herausfordernd an.  
„Sie machen sich Sorgen um dich. Sie haben dich lieb. Verdammt, sie brauchen dich!", ihre Stimme wurde sanft und sie trat dicht an Lily heran.  
„Warum tust du mir das an?"  
Tränen liefen über Lilys Wangen, Tränen die monatelang ihren Weg nach draußen suchten.  
„Weil du wieder anfangen sollst zu dir selbst zu finden. Du bist selbstsüchtig, arrogant, kaltherzig-"  
„Hör auf, ok!", Lilys Stimme überschlug sich vor stillem Schmerz.  
„So bin ich nicht. Ich kann nur nicht...ich will nicht...sie wollen nicht..."  
Lily sank auf den Boden und vergrub das Gesicht hinter den Händen und begann bitterlich zu weinen.  
„Ich weiß das du nicht so bist. Aber wichtig ist, dass du es noch weißt. Sieh sie dir an? Sie brauchen dich. Du hast eine Aufgabe, Lily. Sieh dir Alice an, sie hat niemanden außer dir und diese Sorge um dich macht sie kaputt. Und Sirius und Remus, jeder versucht an dich ran zu kommen, doch immer wieder versagen sie. Sie hängen am seidenen Faden. Und das würde sie kaputt machen und das hätten sie nicht verdient.  
Und jetzt kommt das Wichtigste, also pass gut auf!  
Weißt du was für ein Wunder es ist, dass James der Mensch ist, der er ist?", sie hielt kurz inne ihre Augen wurden ganz weich und sie lächelte liebevoll,  
„Weißt du wie selten es ist, dass jemand so ist wie er. Er ist noch ein Optimist. Er glaubt immer noch an die wahre Liebe und Magie und verwandte Seelen. Er wartet auf dich und wenn du nicht zurück kommst dann veränderst du sein Wesen. Das würde ihn zerstören."  
Lily schluchzte auf.  
„Auch sie haben schon Menschen verloren, die sie liebten. Sie können dich verstehen. Ihr könnt das gemeinsam schaffen.", die Kleine strich ihr sanft übers Haar.  
„Du hast recht.", schluchzte Lily auf , „Ich hab aufgegeben. Ich hab aufgehört zu kämpfen, aber nur ganz kurz. Sags keinem weiter, ok?"  
Die Unbekannte lächelte sanft  
„Versprochen. Aber da ist noch was, was du dir merken solltest: Man kriegt nicht mehr. Das ist alles. Man kriegt nur ein paar Momente mit den Menschen, die man liebt. Und das Leben geht weiter. Ihr Leben geht weiter und du willst ja auch, dass ihr Leben weiter geht, aber das ist wirklich alles was man kriegt. Momente. Flüchtige Augenblicke.", ihre Stimme klang jetzt auch traurig und wehmütig  
„Ach ja und ich heiße Julie."  
Das Mädchen sah zum Horizont und sagte nur: „Ein Sonnenuntergang, hübsch nicht?"  
Lily drehte ihren verweinten Blick dem Himmel zu, sie musste lächeln.  
„Ja, wunderschön. Ich werde ihn als Neuanfang nehmen, ok?".  
Doch als sie ihren Kopf wieder zurück drehte, war Julie verschwunden.  
Lily sah sich um, sie wollte auf stehen doch verhackte sich im hohen Gras und...

„Autsch!", als Lily sich wieder aufrappelte musste sie feststellen, dass sie im Schlafsaal war. Besser gesagt lag sie gerade samt Decke, auf dem Fußboden.  
Irritiert blickte sie sich um.  
Sie erblickte das Geschenk von Alice, das auf dem Nachtschrank lag und griff danach, heraus kam ein Gobstein Spiel.  
Ja, das wollte sie immer haben.  
Im selben Moment betrat Alice den Schlafsaal, freudestrahlend warf sich Lily ihr um den Hals.  
„Danke, Alice, das Spiel ist super."  
Etwas verdattert aber glücklich fragte Alice sie nun „Alles okay Lily? Hast du geweint? Kann ich dir helfen?"  
Lily blickte in den Spiegel zu ihrer linken und sah ihre aufgequollenen Augen.  
Sie erinnerte sich an gestern morgen, an die Bibliothek  
„Oh shit. Bis nachher Alice. Ich hab dich lieb", rief sie und rannte los.  
Sie musste jetzt unbedingt in die Bibliothek.  
Doch eine Kurve später, lag sie schon wieder am Boden.  
Sie war mit jemandem zusammengestoßen.  
Es war Sirius. Rasch stand sie auf. „tut mir leid.", murmelte er.  
„Hör zu Lily, ich wollte mich für gestern Abend-", doch Lily drückte ihm nur einen Kuss auf die Wange rief ihm noch ein „gib das bitte auch an Remus weiter" zu und lief wieder los.  
Am gewünschten Ort angekommen, lief sie zu dem Papierkorb nahe dem Eingang...  
`bitte lass es nicht weg sein!`, dachte sie.  
Doch es war nicht da.  
Lily nahm den Papierkorb und drehte ihn um, sie kniete nun auf dem Boden und wühlte in dem Müll der jetzt ausgebreitet auf dem Fußboden lag.  
„Suchst du was bestimmtes?" , fragte eine vertraute Stimme.  
Lily hob den Blick.  
„James", hauchte sie überglücklich.  
Dieser schien überrascht, da war es wieder, dieses lang vermisste Funkeln in ihren Augen.  
„Es tut mir leid! Wirklich!", flüsterte sie ihm zu. James grinste.  
„Was hast du da gesucht?", wollte er wissen.  
Lily stand auf blickte jedoch gleich wieder verlegen zu Boden.  
Warum musste sie es auch in den Müll schmeißen?  
„Na ja ich hab...", druckste sie.  
„Mein Geschenk in den Müll geschmissen?", ergänzte er leicht beleidigt.  
„Na ja...", nuschelte Lily und wurde leicht rot.  
„Wirfst Dus wieder in den Müll, wenn ich's dir geb?"  
Lily sah auf in eine paar wundervolle haselnussbraune Augen, die ihr so vertraut wie noch nie erschienen.  
Verlegen schüttelte sie den Kopf, ohne den Blick von seinen Augen zu nehmen.  
James hielt ihr das kleine, ziemlich lädierte Päckchen vor die Nase.  
Lily lächelte.  
James Herz machte unwillkürlich einen Hüpfer.  
Was war nur geschehen?  
Aber es war ihm egal, Hauptsache dieses Funkeln würde nie wieder aus ihrem Blick verschwinden.  
Lily nahm ihm das Päckchen aus der Hand.  
„Darf ich es aufmachen?"  
James nickte.  
Langsam öffnete sie das Papier. Es war eine Dose drin. Eine Schmuckdose. Sie machte sie auf und nahm ein silbernes Armband mit smaragdartigen Buchstaben heraus. Die Buchstaben bildeten ihren Namen. Es war wunderschön.  
„Danke.", hauchte sie nur und sah wieder in seine schönen Augen.  
James grinste verlegen.  
Lilys Herz schmiss sich förmlich, mit aller Gewalt, gegen ihre Brust.  
Es war ein Gefühl, das sie eine schiere Ewigkeit nicht mehr gespürt hatte, besser gesagt nicht zugelassen hatte.  
Vorsichtig machte sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu, ohne den Blick aus dem seinem zu nehmen. Alles was sie wollte wurde ihr auf einmal so klar, alles was sie brauchte schien nur einen Atemzug entfernt.  
Ihr Gesicht wurde von seinem wie ein Magnet angezogen.  
Und nur einen ungeduldigen Herzschlag später, lagen ihre Lippen auf seinen.  
Sanft nahm er sie in die Arme.  
Alles war perfekt. Nur eins ließ Lily nicht los.  
Behutsam drückte sie ihn ein wenig von sich Weg und unterbrach den Kuss.  
„James? Darf ich dich was fragen?", hauchte sie ihm ins Ohr.  
„Klar.", kam es nun von ihm, sichtlich verwundert, warum dieser perfekte Moment unterbrochen wurde.  
Noch mehr eigentlich darüber, woher er auf einmal überhaupt kam.  
„Hast du Geschwister?", war alles was sie fragte.  
James runzelte die Stirn.  
Für einen Moment wurde sein Blick trübe.  
„Ich hatte eine Schwester. Sie ist vor 3 Jahren gestorben." , kurz darauf hellte seine Miene sich wieder auf „aber ich hab ja jetzt dich."  
Lily lächelte und er näherte sich wieder ihren Lippen. Er hatte recht. Er hatte jetzt Lily und Lily hatte ihn.

Liebe Grüße

Eure

KittKatt


End file.
